Watch out, your head will explode
by Darkpurpleflame
Summary: His last night in England and Remus finds the perfect woman who leaves him confused about wanting to stay or leave for a better life. Who is this mysterious woman who seems to know who he is but he can't remember?
1. Stacy

**AN:** A feeble attempt to write a Ginny/ Remus song fic. I thought about this story for about two weeks before finally getting it the way I wanted it. There could be more, but depending on whether or not I can make the next chapter go the way I want, I might post it. I though about most of the plot to this story so if I do decide to continue it I will actually finish it.

I really like this pairing and wish that there were more fics for it, so this is my way to support all the Ginny/Remus fans. Please support this ship, since I've become slightly obsessed with seeing these two together, and write a fic. I don't care if you've never written a fic or if you barely know English, just write a fic to keep this poor wannabe writer happy for a few fleeting minutes before she has to return to her reality.

To get a good feel of this fic go download the song "Stacy" by Social Burn, its real pretty.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter, and I truly doubt I ever will. I also don't own the song "Stacy." This belongs to the wonderful band called Social Burn. Don't sue me!

****

Stacy

She'll take you down she'll spin you round

She'll make your head explode

Like no one else in town will

But turn your back she'll walk away

She'll make you want to stay

Like no one else in town will

Watch out your head will explode

Watch out your head will explode

Watch out your head will explode

She'll get you drunk

She'll make you drive

She'll make you want to stay alive

Like no one else in town will

She'll smoke you out

She'll get you high

She'll make you want to die

Like no one else in town will

Watch out your head will explode

Watch out your head will explode

Watch out your head will explode

* * *

Music pulsed in rapid rhythm inside the small night club, the air was thick with purple smoke from the many smokers inside and it smelled faintly of orange juice and vodka near the bar. He sat back against the his seat in the booth in a corner of the club staring at his drink. His light brown hair falling over his eyes, wondering why exactly he was there. He didn't fit in a place like this, not even when he was younger would he have come in here.

Sipping his coke he smiled, _'Oh yeah...Padfoot..._'

He was amazed at how quickly he was talked into it, even though he shouldn't have been surprised, since Sirius always had a way with words and he had the ability to charm his way in or out of things.

Since this was his last night in England, he would be leaving for the United States tomorrow afternoon, Sirius thought it would be a great idea to hit the clubs and bars. Remus agreed only because he didn't want to deny his friend what he had missed while locked up in Azkaban. So he let Sirius pick out his "Clubbing" outfit which consisted of a silky black button down shirt and black slacks. He had refused to wear the leather pants. It was bad enough that he had insisted that Remus wear the first few buttons of his shirt undone. But how would it look like if the forty-two year old Werewolf were running around in leather? Sirius hadn't been pleased. (_"How are you supposed to get shagged tonight if you don't wear the leather pants!_)

Instead Sirius decided that he would wear them and Remus had almost laughed as a flock of rather un attractive women had migrated towards the poor bloke. Remus had never felt more relieved then at that particular moment. But Sirius had let them off in an annoyingly charming way, making it seem that they were too good for him.

He was now somewhere with some blond, probably back to her place, Remus mused as he took another sip of his soda. He decided that he would only stay for a few more minutes and go back to his friends home where he was staying until tomorrow.

Tapping his foot to the beat he glanced at the dance floor. Body's grinding and blending together were seen around the stage where a group of young wizards played their instruments. Remus was impressed by how much emotion the wizards were expressing. Their heart and souls were poured into their songs and you could feel it radiating towards the audience.

The song itself was enticing, it was about a woman who had so much control over a man that was frustrated with it and loved it at the same time. Remus wondered if there was such a woman who could have that much power over a single man, and if she did exist would she be able to control him? He watched, deep in thought, as colored light beamed towards the audience making them look like masses of reds, greens, blues, and purples as the spot light hit them.

He felt himself wanting to join the crowd, something he rarely did since to many people made him nervous. He wanted to move to the music but he couldn't make himself move from his spot. That is until he spotted something so intoxicating, so beautiful, it made him grow warmer just staring at the sight before him.

A lovely creature writhing and moving perfectly with the music, letting her long flaming red hair whip around her flushed face. Her eyes closed, taking in the music, her lips mouthed out the words of the song by heart. She wore tight black pants, a shimmering forest green top, that tied around her lovely neck with a metal chain, and black calf length boots that zipped up the side. Her pale skin reflected the light flawlessly making her glow different colors when they hit her. Remus felt his mouth grow dry, he finished the rest of his drink without taking his eyes off of the mysterious woman. He felt entranced by the way her delicious curves moved around the floor. He noticed that she danced alone, and shook her head with a smile when guys would go up to her to ask to join her.

He knew he should look away, he knew he should get up and leave, but he stayed, watching her move her hips and arms in fluid motions.

A waitress came up and asked him if he wanted another drink, he finally looked away ordering a double shot of vodka, he needed something to calm his nerves. He kept himself from looking back towards the dance floor, and waited for his drink, deciding that as soon as he finished it he would leave. He had things to do before leaving and he didn't need to be distracted. When the waitress finally came back, he paid for his drink giving her a generous tip without even noticing. Still keeping himself from looking towards the dance floor, he downed his vodka. Setting it down he stood and looked for the exit. He groaned.

The nearest exit was on the other side of the dance floor.

Shaking his head he walked towards it, bitterly amused at the Gods little joke on him. When he dared to look up, fearing that he would bump into someone, his eyes immediately searched for the woman he had been staring at.

He was meet with a pair of amber colored eyes staring straight back at him.

She was smiling at him, still moving to the music, this time making sure that she kept her eyes locked with his. She motioned him to come over, and he found himself slowly walking towards her. Her eyes were even more entrancing than her movements, he found himself drowning in them.

After maneuvering himself around the crowd he finally reached her, he almost moaned as she bit her lip, her eyes still locked with his. She slowly pressed up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he felt his hand move to rest on the small of her back, loving the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. She moved to the music against him, he felt the heat radiate from her skin through the thin material of his shirt. But still he shivered as she played with the hair on the back of his neck, her feather like touches were torture to him. He hadn't been this close to a woman in a long time, and he wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

Their bodies molded into one entity as they moved to the music pressing themselves as close as possible to each other. Their bodies writhed against the other in time with the beat. Their eyes locked, neither of them were able to look away. She slowly moved her hands from his neck to his chest playing with the material of his shirt. Remus made a mental note to thank his friend for the choice of attire, as she played with the edge of his shirt were his chest was exposed slightly.

She looked up at him through long eyelashes, her face tilting innocently. Remus knew his heart was racing rapidly, his breathing was becoming erratic and forced, but she didn't seem to notice.

She bit her lip again, seeming to be making up her mind about something. Remus looked at her questioningly, but when she finally did make up her mind, it took every ounce of self control that he had inside to keep from kissing her senseless. She stood on her toes to get closer to his face, but she was still to short, he let her grab the back of his neck and pull his head down to let her mouth hover over his ear. The feel of her cool breath against his skin was driving him mad, but all evil thoughts were pushed aside when he heard her whisper, even thought the music was still playing he could still hear her voice clearly.

"You don't remember me do you Remus?"

The way she said his name, it just rolled off her tongue flawlessly, making him want to hear her say it again. But instead Remus pulled back slightly, and concentrated on her words. He searched his memory trying to place a name with her face. It seemed incredibly hard since he was sure he would remember someone as breathtaking as her. She stared up at him with a smirk, she grabbed his hand and ran through the crowd looking back at him with a large smile. She pulled him outside to the cool night air and whirled around to face him, his hand still in hers, her hair wind blown around her face and her cheeks flushed. Smiling up at him she again pulled his face down, this time he was met with her lips pressed up against his.

All coherent thoughts left Remus' mind, he deepened the kiss, his arms wrapped around her waist. She cupped his cheek with one hand and rubbed his chest with the other. Their lips hungrily brushed against the other, bruising them, their tongues swirled against one another, and her teeth bit down on his bottom lip, sucking on it.

Deep down Remus still knew that he shouldn't do this, he didn't even know who this woman was. And more importantly, she didn't know who he was.

...And that's when his mind finally started up again, 'But she does know who I am...'

Pulling back, breathless he rested his forehead against hers, he could see her lips were bruised and her heaving chest was pressed tightly against his. She stared at him with lust filled eyes, her hands rubbing his face, he leaned instinctively to her touch.

Looking into her eyes he managed to whisper hoarsely, "Who are you?"

She smiled like a pixie about to do mischief and shook her head. She disentangled herself from his arms and walked backwards, motioning for him to follow with her index finger. She then turned around, and ran. It took him a moment to comprehend what she had just done. Confused and intrigued, he ran after her, trying to avoid the muggle pedestrians who shook their heads at them. He saw her up ahead of him, her red hair whipped wildly behind her and she looked back every once in a while to smile at him. She turned the corner and Remus pushed himself to move faster.

As he turned the corner, he saw a door to an apartment building close, he ran inside and saw her inside an elevator, waving as the door closed in front of him. Catching his breath he looked at the numbers above the elevator doors and watched as the numbers lit up.

second floor...

third floor...

fourth floor...

beep

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor, looking around for the staircase he ran to the double doors and took the steps two at a times. When he reached the fifth floor he was out of breath and there was a thin film of sweat on his skin. Stepping through the door marked fifth floor, he looked around for any sign of the woman he was chasing after. She stood leaning against wall next to a door marked 513. Her pale skin was still slightly flushed from running and her hair was wind blown and framed her face.

He walked up to her and she smiled as she tiptoed to give him a small kiss. He wrapped her arms around her waist and she clutched onto his shirt. Nothing had ever felt so right to Remus such as this, the feel of her in his arms was a comforting feeling that he never wanted to let go of. He trapped her against the door, pulling back he stared down into her amber colored eyes.

"Please tell me." He pleaded into her hair, he wanted to know everything about her down to the last mundane detail. "I want to know."

She bit her lip, staring up at him with innocent eyes. "What if I don't want to tell you?"

Remus frowned down at her, "Why wouldn't you?"

She smirked, "Its not my fault you can't remember me, Professor." She lowered her voice. "I was never that memorable."

Remus' eyes widened at the sound of her calling him professor, but as she said the last part, her voice had been full of sadness. Only once before had he heard a voice like that, a voice, barely above a whisper, afraid to stand out. He mentally smacked himself for not noticing before.

How many people had flaming red hair in the wizarding world?

"Miss Weasley."

Images of a small scared little girl who outright refused to face the Boggart when he had asked her to crept into his head. He did remember her, she used to sit in front of the windows in the back of the classroom, afraid to be anywhere where there wasn't light.

He stepped back and she stood in front of him, a goddess amongst the shadows. Her eyes seemed to glow with a light of their own as she watched him, her swollen lips formed into a small frown. Slowly she nodded, making him groan and rub his tired eyes with his hands. Backing up he leaned against the wall next to the doorway.

The gods really were against him...

He looked up and glanced at her, she seemed angry and hurt at the same time. Her arms were crossed, irritation was visible in her posture.

"I'm not your student anymore Remus," she said hotly.

"Ms. Weasley I ..."

She interrupted him, her clear amber eyes like sharp darkened with anger and sadness. "My. Name. Is. _Ginny_."

Remus felt his heard give a painful jolt by the sound of her hurt voice. He wanted to comfort her, hold her, kiss her frown away. But he contained himself, frustrated with his new feelings. He didn't understand what he was feeling, and he could see that she was just as confused as he was.

"Ginny, this is wrong. I used to be your teacher and I'm old enough to be your father."

"It didn't bother you earlier when we were making out." _She made a valid point_, a voice in his head told him. "You're just using this as an excuse because you still think of me as some poor little girl who sat in the corner of your classroom to afraid of her own shadow! It's not like I'm asking for a commitment, Remus. I'm not asking you to marry me!"

Ginny looked at the verge of tears, and Remus could no longer help it, he scooped her into his arms and kissed her softly. Closing her eyes she leaned into the kiss and threw her arms around his neck. He fingered the edge of her top, running his thumbs over her smooth back.

Finally noticing she wasn't wearing a bra...

Pulling back before he could no longer contain himself, he pressed his forehead against hers. Panting he said, "This is still wrong. We can't continue this. We know nothing about each other and I'm leaving England tomorrow."

Shebrushed against his as she spoke. "Then we're just going to make this a night to remember wont we?"

* * *

Standing up with a purple sheet wrapped around his waist, he moved as quietly as possible. Making sure not to wake the sleeping form that was Ginny Weasley. He stared at her for a moment, leaning down to brush a few strands of hair from her face. She sleepily snuggled into the pillow letting the comforter come down to her waist, exposing soft creamy white skin.

He walked to the living room and looked outside the window as the sky slowly starting turning lighter. He could see pinks and gold's on the horizon over a few apartments buildings. He could see a few muggle cars making their way through the early morning traffic. A few small Mom and Pop shops were opening their doors for the morning rush and the small chirping sound of birds could be heard from a distance.

For a brief moment, everything seemed peaceful, everything was calm and new. For a brief moment he wanted nothing more than to go back to bed next to the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon and fall asleep without. He wanted to stay in England, a place that he had fought so hard to leave, and he wanted to stay. Leaning against the window, he thought of the reasons why he wanted to leave and what made him want to stay. He had no future in England, Werewolf haters made sure of that, he had nowhere to go and nowhere to stay. Only a few people accepted him for what he was and as much as it hurt to leave he felt the need to make something with his life. When he had received a letter from an old friend of his inviting him to stay with his pack, he finally felt like something important. He would be amongst his own kind, where he would be accepted and would feel like he was a part of something. But now, he thought of all the possibilities of what would happen if he stayed.

Could he and Ginny have a relationship?

He doubted it. As tolerant as her family was, he doubted that they would like the only girl to be with a Werewolf. He could see all of her brothers now, holding guns with silver bullets looking threatening through all of that red hair and freckles. Shaking his head at the ludicrous thought, he knew he was overreacting. But he did doubt that there could ever be more than just last night with between himself and Virginia Weasley. It just wouldn't work out. What a depressing thought, he mussed as he saw the first rays of sunlight finally light the street below.

He felt small thin arms wrap around his waist and felt her rest her head on his back. She muttered sleepily, hugging his waist. "What's the matter, Remus?"

He hugged her arms, a small smile tugging at his lips by the sound of her voice. "Nothing love, go back to sleep."

She snuggled into him, "Not without you, lets go back to bed."

He sighed and disentangled himself from her arms and looked down at her, brushing her hair from her face. Her skin was glowing with a faint pink blush, her hair was tousled and she looked tiredly up at him. He bent down to kiss her, their lips savoring each other. When they pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers, "How about you go back to bed and let me cook us some breakfast?"

She smirked, "And let you make a mess of my kitchen? I don't think so. Besides, we only have a few hours before you leave." She smiled like a pixie again, "How about we work up an appetite?"

They kissed again, each forming a memory out of that moment, that fleeting moment where nothing mattered but the person they were kissing. Each forming a memory to think back at when they felt lonely. They both knew that after that night, and that morning, they wouldn't be able to help the fact that without each other, they would always feel lonely.

As she lay back on the bed, tucked in under the covers he thought of the song he had heard last night. He had wondered if there could be such a woman as the one from the song. He had wondered if that woman would be able to make him question himself and have power over him without even knowing it?

Looking down at Ginny Weasley's sleeping form, he knew that she was that woman, the woman who made his head explode.

* * *

**AN:** Like, don't like? Should I continue? Or should I just erase it? Was this fic just a complete waste of your time? Let me know 


	2. Waking Up Beside you

****

AN: I decided to continue, I even have the next chapter done. Just need to check it over so it should be up soon... unless I decide to rewrite it again... 

This Chapter is shorter than the first one, but the next one should be real long.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "Waking Up Beside You". They are owned by their respected owners and I have nothing to do with them other then borrowing them for their own amusement.

~*~

__

I've been so alone for so long 

Forgotten by the world 

Forgotten to myself 

Your effervescent eyes have awakened me 

And brushed the dust away 

But I knew you'd never stay 

She buried her face into her pillow, her shoulder blades moving around to stretch her naked back. His fingertips brushed down her spine lazily, she arched her back to his touch subconsciously as she smiled sleepily at him. He leaned in and kissed her, their lips barely brushing together.

__

So I memorized the color of your eyes as I lost myself inside you 

And I memorized the way our legs entwined as I drifted off beside you 

Her eyes fluttered open, he draped an arm on her and brought her closer, his chin resting on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck. His legs tangled with hers as they fell asleep again.

__

I miss 

God I miss 

Waking up beside you 

He awoke to her lips pressing against his, her fingers lost in his tangled hair. His hands trailing up along the side of her body, brushing up against her breast.

At night I cling to you, I'm so afraid 

Afraid the day will come 

And I'll wake and find you gone 

But you promised that you'd not abandon me 

And kissed my fears away 

But I woke up to that day 

She grabbed her wand and with a flick the curtains closed, the room was now as dark as night. She threw her wand over her shoulders and kissed his cheek... his forehead... his eyelids... his nose... his lips...

__

But I had memorized the way our eyes 

would meet reflected in the bathroom mirror 

And I memorized your naked silhouette 

as you slowly brushed your hair

He leaned against the door, watching as she sat in the stool in front of her bathroom mirror. The towel that she had used to cover herself had fallen around her waist. She combed her wet hair with a black brush, her eyes closed as she hummed to herself. He took in the sight of her, the way her neck curved, waiting to be kissed, the way her hair fell over shoulder and curled near the small of her back, the way her damp skin glistened in the light... He looked up, her eyes were staring straight into his. 

__

I miss 

God I miss 

Waking up beside you 

She slowly placed the brush in front of the mirror and stood, the sheet came off all the way and pooled around her feet. She walked towards him, her hips swaying slightly, her eyes half lidded, watching him through thick lashes. 

I've been so alone for so long 

I forgot how much it hurts 

To wake up so alone 

Her head rested on his chest, her hands clutching the sheet. He played with her hair, letting it run through his fingers. She snuggled up against him, and he tightened his arm around her.

__

But I memorized how warm your body felt 

as you lay half asleep beside me 

And I memorized the way the sunlight 

filled the room and played upon your body 

He carefully lifted her head, placing a pillow underneath, she stirred for a moment before burying her face into the pillow. He looked away and got dressed. Buttoning his shirt on he walked towards the window pulling the curtains, mid-afternoon sun met his eyes. Looking back at Ginny, her body covered by a thin sheet. Light poured over her body, her hair looked as if it were streaked with gold. Her eyes flinched as the light met her eyes. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She sat up, covering herself with the sheets.

I miss 

God I miss 

Waking up beside you 

He cupped her cheek, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, he brought his face down to meet hers...

I miss 

God I miss 

Waking up beside you...

"...That was Waking Up Beside You By Stabbing Westward, coming up on the New England Wizarding Wireless the six o'clock news, followed by more of your favorite songs by wizard, witch, and muggle alike. On the only station in America that brings you the best of both worlds, WWMR..."

Remus slammed his fist on top of his alarm clock. He groggily stared at the time and groaned, rolling over to stare at the ceiling of his bed. Slowly his mind turned itself on and began to process the dream he had just awoken from. Rubbing his tired face he sighed.

Getting up, shivering from the early morning breeze coming from the open window hitting his shirtless chest, he crossed to the small table that held a pitcher of water. He had charmed it so that it was always cool with a simple spell when he had first arrived here. He doubted that he needed it since it was unusually cold on that particular morning. Pouring himself a glass, he walked as he gulped the water down towards the small balcony. 

The New England sky was covered in bright clouds, it hurt his tired eyes to look at it directly. Instead he stared at the grounds surrounding the building that he had lived in for the last two years. He was in a school for children who suffered with Lycanthrope, Anul Institute. It was a small school inside a small werewolf town. Most of the werewolves that attended the school were full-blooded, meaning that their parents lived in the town and were werewolves themselves. 

There were those, like Remus, who had been turned into werewolves, making their change a more painful one. They lived in the school in an adjoining dormitory, and those who's parent's couldn't deal with their child's "abnormality" lived there all year round. 

Remus' balcony didn't face the town, it faced the thick forest that surrounded it. Lush green tree's as far as he could see. During winter, when the leaves had fallen off, he could see the river up ahead. But it was late spring and the leaves were green and full of life. He closed his eyes and the sound of the rivers rushing water was barely audible by the sweet bird song coming from the trees. He leaned against the railing, deep in though.

Closing his eyes, he could see the face that he had though of every night for the last few years. Ginny's smiling face taunted him in his dreams. Vivid dreams of them together, wrapped in each others arms, exploring each others bodies. It was a painful reminder that he couldn't be with her. 

They were too different and it wouldn't be fair for her. He was glad that there was a whole ocean between them. It was harder to give into temptation when the Atlantic ocean blocked his path to her. If he had lived in England he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her for so long without giving into temptation. Ginny was like a drug and the farther he was from her, the harder it would be for him to become addicted. 

__

'But you are addicted' said a voice in his head,_ 'you were only with her once and almost three years later you're still having dreams about her.'_

Resisting the urge to jab his wand through his ear to quiet down the irritating voice in his head, he walked towards the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. 

~*~

Far away from Remus, Ginny walked into her small kitchen in her apartment and poured herself a new cup of coffee. After adding sugar, cream, and a tablespoon of chocolate mix she walked back to the sofa and sat down in front of her coffee table. Large amounts paperwork were pilled in front of her. Order forms, receipts, and bills that waited for her organizational skills. She sighed, and continued the rough task at getting the Twin's shop in some type of working order. 

She didn't complain though, her loving brothers hand been more then generous to her. They had offered her a job as their assistant until she found something better after being fired from yet another job. Her previous boss hadn't been too understanding as to why she had to take so many sick days. But her brothers had swooped down to her rescue and offered her this cushy job after she had refused to take their money. Problem was that they had done their own accounting before. Neither had any sense of organization or of numbers so it was Ginny's job to organize five years worth of paperwork that she had found in a filing cabinet that was being haunted by a rather angry Boggart. 

She rubbed her eyes as they stung and were blurry from concentrating on Fred's bad penmanship. She decided to take a break, leaning back she closed her eyes and let her mind drift. 

__

'Tonight's the full moon... I wonder if Remus is ok...' 

She shook her head, not wanting to think about him, but it was hard not to remember him on that day. It was hard not to remember him every day. But from what little she had heard from Harry and Sirius she knew he was better off in New England. She wished to know more about how his life was going but she didn't want to rouse suspicion from either Sirius or Harry. Because no one knew about that night. She had kept that night close to her heart and didn't utter a word to even Hermione, her closest friend and sister-in-law. 

Countless times she had to stop herself from sending an owl to him, to let him know that she still thought about him...to let him know....

Shaking herself again, she sat up and leaned forward, covering her face in her hands. She felt pathetic, tired and miserable. 

'Its been almost three years... I need to move on...'

But it was hard. That night had changed everything, her whole life was now connected to that night. Her life had been tough the past few years. She had seen herself somewhere completely different then where she was now. She had dreamed about working abroad when she was younger, like her older brothers had. But things never turned out the way she planned.

She wouldn't change how her life had turned out though, not even if she could. She didn't care that she couldn't keep a steady job for long, or that people spoke ill about her behind her back, she didn't even care anymore that her brother Percy had been so ashamed of his sister that they didn't start speaking to each other until the previous year when he had asked for forgiveness.

Her parents supported her, her mother didn't look at her differently, and her father hadn't shunned her. They were with her when she had needed them the most and she would forever be grateful to how understanding they had been. And every time she saw them, she felt a pain in her heart from all the lies she had to tell her sweet old parents.

She looked up suddenly, she had heard a tapping coming from the window, lifting her blinds she saw three large owls burdened by a heavy looking package. She opened the window and they swooped in, landing on her kitchen table. She untied the rope that they had used to hold it up from their legs and handed them an owl treat each. They hooted and swooped back out. 

She was about to open the package when she heard a noise coming from her bedroom. As she opened the door, she smiled. She was met with pair of large golden brown eyes staring at her from behind the bars of the white crib. 

"Mommy!"

~*~

****

AN: I'm sure a few of you saw that coming. If not then it came as a lovely surprise. I had a pic of the baby in my journal but since that's still MIA I'll have to redraw it. 

The next chapter is rather long, and wont have any actual Gin/ Rem interaction. That wont happen till waaaay later in the story. 

To those who reviewed, THANK YOU! I'm glad you liked the fic, but I was surprised as to how many people actually read this fic. ^_^

And now for a few Questions for you to think about till I get my lazy ass to update again:

__

What's in the Package?

Who sent it?

Why is Ginny forced to take sick days from work?

What is she keeping from her parents?

And what's the baby's name?

Oh and for your enjoyment I have a pic for you people. Its a sketch I did after I wrote the first chapter, it isn't that good but I like it. The link will be up on my bio for a few weeks, if its not and u want to see it email me and I'll be happy to send it to you.

later 


	3. Pug

**Authors notes: **Hello again everyone. Another chapter to this story is here to burn your eyes inside of your skull... If there is grammar errors or spelling errors it is due to the fact that I finished this at one in the morning the day before my big Chem. test. um... dont have much else to say other then uh... dont hurt me...;;;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the song "Pug". They are owned by their respected owners and I have nothing to do with them other then borrowing them for my own amusement.

* * *

Breakfast at Anul Institute (Werewolf High, as it was known by its students) was a loud and cheerful event on most days. But on this morning its students were tired and felt ill. The full moon was the next night and the effects of its pull were showing in the werewolves' faces. They wore circles under their eyes, their robes were loose around their bodies, and they barely touched their meals. Those that weren't pureblooded werewolves looked slightly feverish and a few of them were falling asleep on their chairs. 

Remus could relate. His eyes were blurry and his head was swimming, he wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and crawl under his comforter. But then again, he didn't think that dreaming would help either. It didn't matter though; he had classes today, meaning that he would suffer through the day along with his students.

A girl who had been sitting next to him gave up, falling headfirst into her cereal. Remus helped her up as she spluttered and tried to breath, her face full of some muggle cereal with a cartoon Leprechaun on the box. Her face grew pink with embarrassment and she smiled apologetically at him. Remus smiled handing her a linen napkin to wipe her face with. Normally his students would have laughed at her, finding it amusing to tease her in a friendly way. Today though, they were all worried about how she felt a few were asking her if she wanted to go take a nap in the infirmary. She shook her head; her damp blond hair flying around her small face that was set into a determined look. Remus took out his wand and cleared her spot on the large table and then removed the milk and marshmallows that clung to her head. She thanked him again, her cheeks turning a light crimson and asked him if he could pass the pancakes.

They ate in the dining room on one large table, where both the students that lived at the school and the teachers ate together. The head of the school sat down in front Remus, looking tired and disgruntled. Remus nodded at his friend, taking in his disheveled appearance. Vincent Farin was a tall well built man with dirty blond shaggy hair, gray eyes, and a chiseled face. His skin was naturally tanned a soft gold color that seemed to glow in the light from the chandelier. He was a handsome and powerful man, he emanated raw power and everyone had respect for him. Because not only was he the head of the school, he was also the leader of the pack.

Remus had known him for years, meeting him while traveling around America a few years after the first fall of Voldemort. They had become quick friends and had still written to each other throughout the years. When Vincent had become the leader of the pack, he had invited his rogue friend to come and join them and even teach. That was two years ago and Remus had been accepted with open arms by the pack, his class was the most popular, and he didn't have to face the change alone anymore.

Raising an eyebrow at Vincent, Remus silently asked him if he was all right. He looked worse than he should, his gold skin looked slightly pale and his hair was tousled, his clothes, normally ironed and pressed, looked slept in and wrinkled. Through a mouth full of toast he shook his head meaning that he would tell him later. Remus nodded and finished his bacon and eggs, drinking large amounts of coffee in hopes that it would let him stay awake and that it would soothe his throbbing head. He sat back in his chair and stared as a few owls came in and dropped their burdens to their owners. A black horned owl came in and dropped a newspaper on his lap, Remus handed it a few small copper coins and it flew away.

After breakfast, the students had first period free so most went to a common room that lead to the library and tried to finish last minute homework. Those that were too tired to do much would curl up in an armchair waiting for classes to start. Remus fallowed Vincent out the dinning room and up to his office. Vincent's office was organized chaos, the walls were lined with bookshelves and the books were crammed in them in an order that only Vincent himself understood. He had a few couches in the middle like a sitting area, the seats were covered in paperwork and on the coffee table were a pile of charts and random rolled up parchment. By the large window was a punching bag, a pair of boxing gloves were thrown carelessly into an open gym bag. The desk was a large oak one with a muggle computer littered with floppy disks and CD's, a phone stood out amongst the disks.

This had surprised Remus when he first came to stay with his new pack; they all relied on Muggle appliances more than magic. Most had cars, they watched TV, and some commuted to work in the nearest Muggle Town. It shouldn't have surprised him by much since he himself had lived a few years in the muggle world. He remembered times where only muggle construction jobs were available to the educated werewolf.

Vincent walked up to his desk and reached under it, to a hidden mini fridge, grabbing two water bottles, tossing one to Remus. He then sat down tiredly and propped his legs up. Remus sat down in front of him, leaning back, drinking his water as he waited for Vincent to start.

Vincent sighed; "I spent all last night arguing with a few leaders from some of the local werewolf communities. Apparently, they don't like the fact that I'm allowing non pureblood werewolves into my pack and my school." He took a sip of water, "Stupid racist morons. It's bad enough that normal humans hate us, we don't need animosity between ourselves."

Remus frowned, leaning foreword and staring at his hands, "Why bring this up now? You've been accepting changed werewolves for two years now. And why bring it up right before the full moon?"

Vincent snorted, "Because, my dear friend, one of the men campaigning to kill off all of our kind was attacked last month by a rogue half blood."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "was he bitten?"

Vincent shook his head, "no, but his daughter was. And he sent her here last night when it became apparent that she couldn't be cured. The other packs don't feel its right after all he's done to us."

"But it isn't the girl's fault, she didn't ask for this."

Vincent shrugged, "That's what I said, then they started on me and how I was too young, too inexperienced, and should watch whom I let into my pack. I swear I almost strangled one of them, he kept making snide remarks at me."

Remus smirked, "I'm sure they would have appreciated that..."

Vincent grinned showing naturally elongated canines, "I would have. I would love to see his eyes just POP out of his head."

Remus snorted, "and you're the one against animosity between werewolves..."

Vincent raised his water bottle in the air in a fake toast, "Cheers to hypocrisy!"

Remus shook his head, "So, is she starting classes today? Or is she going to wait until after the full moon?"

Vincent swallowed his water and looked up at Remus, "That's another issue. She's already graduated from Salem; she's a fully qualified witch. Problem is she's five months pregnant. The other leaders don't like the fact that she's taking the Wolfsbane Potion. They think that she should just go through the change like a normal werewolf without special treatment. I'm not even providing the potion anyway. I, of course, disagree with them because there's always a chance that the child can be born without the curse."

"Is that even possible?" Asked Remus confused.

"We don't know, this particular situation has never happened before. We know if werewolves mate with humans that the child will be born with Lycanthrope, but no one as far as we know has been bitten while pregnant."

He rubbed his tired eyes like a child would; "Her father feels that there's still a chance that his grandchild might be normal. Since the child was created before she received the bite, there's a chance that the curse didn't reach the child. So he paid some hot shot potions master from Alaska to make the potion for her until she gives birth."

"That... sounds expensive..."

"Oh it is, the bastard paid enough money to feed the whole pack for six months and still have money left over."

"Fuckin ay..."

"I know. The only good thing about the situation is that the girls father backed off on the whole 'Lets go kill off them nasty critters!' thing." Vincent had used a rather exaggerated accent of a southern redneck while he said that, to emphasize his words.

Remus just stared at him. "That was the worse accent I've ever heard."

Vincent acted like he was proud, "Why thank you; I pride myself in my accents."

Remus shook his head, and checked his watch. "We need to hurry, class is starting in a few minutes."

Vincent got up and stretched his arms over his head. "I'm so tempted to cancel classes for the day..."

Remus gave him a stern look, "You're supposed to set an example for them; you're the leader."

Vincent scratched his face; it was covered in light stubble. "Why can't the full moon be on a more convenient time, like on a Saturday?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "I'll send a memo out to the Moon about it tomorrow."

Vincent ignored Remus' sarcastic tone and walked towards the door, "Would you really? I would appreciate it."

Remus just smirked and shook his head, "You only hear what you want to hear don't you?"

"Only when it comes to sarcastic British werewolves with thick accents."

Remus walked into his classroom just as the bell rang. It was bright in there due to the fluorescent lights; he rubbed his eyes before turning towards his class. There weren't many students in the school, around seventy at most, so classes tended to be small. This particular one was his first year class, two rows of large tired eyes stared at him as he entered. One little boy had his head down, his mop of black hair fanned around his small face. Remus walked over to him, kneeling down he gently shook him. The boy's eyes gleamed silver for a split second as he stared sleepily at his professor. He smiled embarrassedly and muttered an apology, Remus shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize, Willem." He said gently, and smiled. "Just open your book."

Willem nodded and opened his book along with the rest of the class, knowing full well that they would be taking notes that day instead of the usual hands on activities. Remus usually felt it better to teach them new things all month and review on the day of and the day after the full moon for a quiz. They welcomed it since they had spent the last month on the material and didn't want to be trying to memorize something new when their minds were on their beds and pillows.

"Good morning everyone, I know you're all tired and want to sleep but we need to go through classes and get some work done." The children muttered sleepily, and he continued. "All right, last week we covered small jinxes and hexes that are used in the Dark Arts. Today you are to list them, list their counter curses and describe how they are used. Once done, read page sixty-two and answer the question on the bottom. If you have any questions come up to my desk and I'll assist you."

His class got to work, eager to finish so that they could take a nap before their next class. Remus sat down behind his desk and proceeded with the mundane work of grading essays. After about the twelfth essay his eyes blurred slightly and he stopped to take a break. His neck hurt and his back ached. He stretched in his chair and glanced at his class. Tired children working hard on their assignments met Remus' eyes; most were almost done while others slaved over their paper to catch up. He wished that they could take the day off and try to rest before that night. But they had to prove to those that thought that they were uncivilized monsters that they were perfectly normal. Even if that meant going to classes when you felt violently ill.

Twenty minutes left in class and everyone finished with their assignments, now they all stretched and laid their tired heads down. Remus looked at them sadly, even though they were all tired, they couldn't fall asleep on their desks. Remus knew that they felt too sick to sleep, he himself felt that way.

All they needed was a pick-me-up, thought Remus. An idea quickly formed in his head. He got up and went through the door that led to his adjoining office where he had a large stock of Butterbeer that Sirius had sent him a few days back. He counted the bottles and was more than pleased that he had enough for the rest of his classes and still had enough to last him until he could owl Sirius. With a wave of his wand he made the box fallow him back to his classroom where his students stared at him with raised eyebrows. He smiled vaguely and made the box land on his desk.

"I thought you might enjoy something to make the next twenty minutes more tolerable. It's called Butterbeer, I hope you like them since they don't have these in America."

He grabbed a few bottles and started distributing them to the curious students. The little girl that had fallen asleep in her cereal that morning was the first to crack a true smile.

"Wow! These are good!" She exclaimed.

"It makes me feel all-warm fuzzy." Stated one small doe eyed girl.

"Shit these are great!" Yelled out one dark skinned boy with blue black hair.

"Bowen..." Remus said warningly.

Bowen looked scared, "Sorry professor!"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Next time its detention." Said Remus, the boy nodded and drank his Butterbeer while talking to his classmates. Remus smiled at his class and grabbed his own bottle. He sat back on his chair and propped his legs up next to the box as the bell rang and the class pilled out, thanking him as they left.

He took a deep swig, smiling as his insides wormed up, and one thought came to mind, 'One class down, six more to go.'

* * *

A small child with a mess of light red brown hair falling over his golden eyes stared sleepily up at Ginny. When she drew closer, he stood, up, clutching a small teddy bear named Mr. Bear Bear in one hand, and a soft light blue knitted blanket that Molly Weasley had knitted for her Grandson in the other. 

Ginny gently picked up her son, and hugged him closely as he laid his head on the nook between her neck and her shoulder. She frowned as she felt his warm forehead on her neck.

"Oh Julian, you're burning up." She whispered into her son's ear. She almost cried as he whimpered in pain. Rubbing his back comfortingly, she made her way towards her living room. She laid him down on the couch and turned on the television to a cartoon channel. As Julian watched his early afternoon cartoons, Ginny quickly opened up the package. Inside was a large vial. Bringing it to her kitchen she opened the top and tried not to breathe in the fumes. She poured its contents into a cup and carried it over to Julian.

When she first learned she was pregnant, the overwhelming feeling of panic had hit her hard. She didn't know what to do at first. The first thought that came to mind was to tell her mother. But if Molly Weasley knew who the father was then not only would she hurt her for being so reckless, she and the rest of her family would have killed Remus. Then there was the fact that she didn't believe that they could cope with having a werewolf in the family.

She then thought about telling Hermione, her now sister-in-law, but the brown haired girl was too rational for her own good. She would have gone off and told everyone and that wasn't going to happen.

Harry had come to mind next. He had saved her once, she thought, maybe he can help her now. But the moment she thought that, she realized that he would tell Sirius, who would have felt it his duty to congratulate his friend with "Its A Boy" cigars. And she had already known the moment she found out she was carrying his child that Remus could never known. Just days after his departure, she had been to dinner at her families home where she overheard how well Remus had said he was adjusting to his new life from Sirius. She bit her lip as he told her mother that Remus had been welcomed with open arms and that he would start teaching in a few weeks.

"Which is something that that he sorely missed since he thought the kids at Hogwarts." Said Sirius as he tried to steal a bit of dessert while dinner was still in progress.

Shaking her head she went back to the task at hand. Julian frowned when he saw what she was going to make him drink; pouting he shook his head and shut his mouth tight. Ginny sighed and sat down next to him, his skin looked pale, and his normally chubby cheeks looked slightly sunken in. Small dark circles covered his big golden eyes. He stared at his mother with the look of blasphemous betrayal. Shaking her head she brought him to sit on her lap. His lip trembled like only a child's could, but Ginny ignored it, though it pained her to have to force him to drink such a disgusting potion. She knew from when she was pregnant how disgusting it was and felt sorry for her son every time he was forced to drink it. But it had to be done; it was the only thing that made him feel better. And as much as he protested he still had to drink it.

"Please drink it Julian, you need it, it will make you feel better."

He protested for a bit, but the fever was getting to him, slowly he gave up. Ginny poured the drink into his mouth slowly. His eyes squinted in disgust and he almost spat it out. But it was over soon enough. Setting the cup down, Ginny laid him back down on the sofa where he drowsily watched the television. She covered him with his blanket and smoothed down his soft hair.

Staring at his sleepy form she could visibly see his fathers features on his face. But they were too subtle to notice unless they were looking for them. His eyes were Remus', there was no question about it, down to the last speck of gold. Both their eyebrows were similar as well, perfectly arched. Everything else was all Weasley. His hair was a darker red then the rest of the family. It had bits of brown here and there. It was shaggy and thick, yet soft to the touch, so she could never properly comb it.

"Julian, don't go to sleep sweetly. We'll be leaving soon, OK?"

He sat up tiredly and rubbed his eyes with a chubby fist. She picked him up and took him back to her room. She changed his clothes to a pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt that had a snitch on the front. Ginny herself changed into black slacks and a green baby tee and tied her long hair up into a loose ponytail. She picked Julian up and he laid his head on his mother's shoulder. As they headed towards the door Julian started squirming.

"Bear Bear!"

Ginny looked back and noticed that she left Mr. Bear Bear on the sofa. She smiled and retrieved it, handing it to Remy who clutched if firmly, tucking him under his chin.

She walked into the Leaky Cauldron and smiled at Tom, the aging caretaker. He smiled back, flashing his toothless mouth. Placing the cup he was cleaning he came around and kneeled in front of Julian, handing him a small bottle of pumpkin juice.

"Here ya' go little man, on the house." He then patted Julian head. Julian flashed him a small smile before drinking all of the pumpkin juice. Tom stood up and smiled again at Ginny, "Handsome kid, has your smile."

Ginny smiled and thanked him for the pumpkin juice and started to reach for her coin bag in her pocket when Tom shook his head. "It's on the house. It will be an insult if you don't accept it," he added when she protested.

Ginny thanked him again and bid him good day as she made her way towards the Floo grate at the end of the pub. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small pouch. Grabbing Julian's little hand firmly she stepped into the grate. Looking down at her son, giving him a large smile, she whispered.

"Are you ready?"

Clutching Mr. Bear Bear firmly, and biting his lip, he nodded. Ginny took a deep breath, which wasn't a good idea inside a fireplace since she coughed a bit of soot, she yelled out.

"Falcons Nest!"

* * *

Teaching for as long as he had, Severus Snape felt that he was as patient as he could be. He knew that he was hated but he felt that he had a right to be mean and to yell. They were stupid. It wasn't his fault that most of the students that he had ever taught had greenish pink vomit for brains. It was their parent's fault for having children. Unfortunately for him, he was forced to play baby sitter to the empty shells that were his students. 

There had been few students that he had taught that weren't brainless zombies. Not many, but enough to keep his hopes up for the future. But his current batch were so useless that he sometimes missed the years passed where Longbottom was the only one he had to worry about. Now he had several little monsters on any given day that would mess up a perfectly simple potion.

If they were more careful then he wouldn't have to yell at them.

And if he didn't have to yell at them, then he wouldn't have a handful of howlers from angry mothers screeching that he had damaged the little snot-faced child's self esteem.

Severus sighed as he collapsed on a soft leather couch that adorned his living room. He was glad to have left the school, if only for the night. He just wanted to be able to listen to some music and indulge in some scotch. With a wave of his wand he turned on the stereo inside the bookcase, listening to the radio announcer mention a band he had never heard of and doubted that he would like, and he took a sip from the silver flask that had once belonged to his father. On it a black falcon was engraved on it. The paint had started to peel off due to its old age so the silver shone where it was once painted.

Closing his eyes he heard the song start, it was very relaxing, though he would never admit it about muggle music. He did have a reputation to worry about. It was a far cry from the angry music he used to listen to when he was younger and was rebelling against his family. But it did serve to calm his nerves. He listened to the mans voice, letting the lyrics sink in.

kiss and kill me sweetly

come and drive me home

He stretched on his couch and rested his head, the song was producing images in his mind that he didn't want to think about. But he always thought about that day, the day when everything had started. There was a warm summer storm if he remembered correctly. School was starting soon so he was preparing his storage room with supplies. Diagon Alley was almost deserted, so he decided to walk around without the roar of the crowd invading his ears.

drag the miles in me

I am yours alone

He still remembered the way everything seamed so gray, the sky, the buildings, the people; everything was just dark and wet. People around him wear their cloaks tightly around their bodies as they make their way through the wet market place. He always enjoyed the rain too much to bother. He was soaked by the time he was finished with all of his orders at his favorite apothecary. He still had the rest of the afternoon with nothing to do so he decided to wonder through Knockturn Alley to see if he could find something interesting for his private stores.

inside where it's warm

wrap myself in you

Knockturn Alley was almost as deserted as Diagon Alley but there were a few people trying to buy and sell things with the heavy summer rain shielding them from others. He shopped around; buying a new dagger that had caught his eye. It had once belonged to a man who had killed vampires for a living. The silver handle and the engraved runes looked beautiful to him.

outside where I'm torn

fight myself in two

But as he left the store, something caught his attention, standing out amongst the cold gray world around him was a bit of red. He watched as she came out of a store that sold uncommon potions run by an old hag that talked to herself as she worked. She was tucking something into her robes and pulling up her hood before walking swiftly out of Knockturn Alley. He knew she shouldn't be there, and he knew that someone like her would not be here unless something was wrong. Not knowing why, he followed her, wanting to know what had made her look so sad.

in two

into you

He followed her back to Diagon Alley where she went inside of the Leaky Cauldron. He felt like a stalker for a moment, but he needed to know why Ginny Weasley would be in Knockturn Alley.

desire me so deeply

drain and kick me hard

She made her way to a booth at the farthest corner of the bar. He paused, wondering if he should go to her or walk away. But he was worried about her, but he didn't know her well. She might be angry with him for following her, but seeing her slumped on the table he made up his mind.

whisper secrets for me

try to go too far

Her head whipped up as he spoke to her, her face was streaked from her tears; her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. And from that moment he knew that never wanted to see her in such a state.

inside where it's warm

wrap myself in you

She had tried to brush her appearance away by saying she was having a bad day. He didn't believe it. And after a few minutes she broke down again. He remembered how her body shook as he held her and wiped her tears away.

outside where I'm torn

fight myself in two

He listened to her story, never saying a word, he merely held her. He never once passed judgment on her, or scolded her for being so careless. This wasn't a potion that she had ruined, it was her life. He couldn't treat her like a student. It wasn't his place to say anything. All he could do for her was find a way to help. But he had to know...

in two

into...

Of all of the people it could have been, he never expected his former colleague and classmate to be the father of her child. And suddenly he understood why she was crying, and why she was in Knockturn Alley. Tomorrow night was the full moon, and the child growing inside of her would be born a werewolf. The moon's rays would bring her incredible pain until the full moon.

please don't change

please don't change at all

He convinced her to go to his home so that they could further discuss what she wanted to do. She showed him the Wolfsbane potion that she had purchased, and he was glad that she hadn't taken it yet. It was to strong a mixture for her, it could have killed her and her child. He took her to his workroom, which was once his mothers Greenhouse. As he prepared the difficult task of making a more diluted version of the potion, he spoke to her of what she wanted to do.

bring your rain

bring your rain to fall

"I can't tell my parents," she said with her head down. "My mother would be sad and my father would disown me and kill Remus. And I can't tell him, he would want to come back. He shouldn't have to give up a life with his own people for me. I don't want to burden anyone."

inside where it's warm

wrap myself in you

He had momentarily looked up at her before concentrating on the potion, "Most women would want him to return to be with his child."

outside where I'm torn

fight myself in two

"I'm not most women," she replied as she stared into the cauldrons fire. "He deserves better then this..."

in two

into you

"I don't think that you can keep a child from your family forever."

come and kiss me sweetly

ride the telephone

"I don't intend to, I'm just not telling them about the baby's Lycanthrope."

drag the miles to me

I am yours alone

He handed her a goblet full of the potion and smiled sadly at his former student. She thanked him and shuddered as the potion made its way down her throat.

yours alone

"You can stay here for the night in a guestroom so that you can take more of the potion every few hours." He told her, she immediately declined. "I want to help you. Let me help you."

on the telephone

"Why? This isn't your problem, its mine." More tears fell from her eyes. "I'm wasn't even in your house in Hogwarts, why would you help me?"

yours alone

"Because you shouldn't have to go through this alone."

looking for a kiss

She hugged him. He could almost hear the sound of rain hitting the glass ceiling of the Greenhouse as she thanked him. He kissed the top of her head and held her in his arms.

kiss...

"I know it's not much," he whispered in her ear. "But I'll help you when I can."

yours alone

She pulled back and gave him a small, tired smile and said. "Thank you, Severus..."

"...Severus?"

He opened his eyes and saw her standing over him, smiling as she gently shook him. "Did you have a long day?"

* * *

****

Authors Notes: Didn't expect Severus Snape huh? He's one of my favorite characters and made the most sense (in my mind...).

I got a lot of great reviews for this fic. Great boost to the old ego . I apparently have fans out there too... its a weird thing to think about... I'm glad I converted someone to Remus/ Ginny though giggles insanely I must corrupt the world with poorly written fics! mwahahaha!

cough

Anyway there are a few things I'd like to clarify.

Yes its Remus' baby

Ginny is not a werewolf. According to werewolf lore and movies and anything else, you cannot become one from sex. She just gave birth to one.

giggles no the baby's name isn't romulus... it would be too cheesy.

No Ginny's parents dont know who her baby's daddy is... is reminded of the Jerry Springer play...shudders

I wouldn't have made the kid a girl cuz those make me sad T.T

um dont remember what else I was going to say... (its late and I've had 3 cups of coffee and 2 cans of coke...)

oh well.

Love you all!

Later.


	4. Come On Home

**AN:** Hello people. Another chapter up. Hope those of you who still care like this fic. -.-;; took me a while to write this, mom had a kid at some point during the past year so it was pretty hectic...  
I did get a new laptop thats just so pretty and shinny that it makes me giggle.

Anyway, hope you like the chapter, and I hope you like the song I chose for it as well.

Toodles.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP, JKR does, and I dont own Come On Home, Franz Ferdinand does.

* * *

_Although my lover lives  
In a place that I can't live  
I kind of find I like a life  
This lonely  
It rips and pierces me  
In places I can't see  
I love the rip of nerves  
The rip that wakes me  
So I'm dissatisfied  
I love to satisfy  
I love to feel as though there's more that I need  
So come on home  
So come on home  
So come on - home home_

He glared at her. "You're late."

She rolled her eyes and stood, stretching her arms above her head. "Good afternoon to you too, jerk. Julian wanted his bear and then he got a butterbeer from the Leaky Cauldron."

Severus sat up and looked at his armchair, a little ball of hair and clothes was there, fast asleep. He stood up and walked over to him, pushing his hair back and feeling his forehead. "He doesn't have a fever. But he looks a little pale. Maybe we should change the dosage. Just a little stronger to see if that would help him."

"If you think that's what is best then I'll trust your judgment."

Severus leaned down and gently picked Julian up, the toddler opened his eyes and gave Severus a sleepy smile. Severus smirked at him and Julian curled up in Severus arms. Ginny smiled at him. He glared at her.

"Why are you smiling?"

Ginny merely walked passed him, "No particular reason."

He followed her, glaring at the back of her head. "Virginia Weasley I don't like it when you play games with me."

She started walking up a spiral staircase made of a dark metal, completely ignoring his last comment. Her shoes clinked against the steps, he followed her up, and Julian stirred and muttered something about his bear that Severus couldn't decipher.

She made it to the second floor and jumped off the spiral staircase. He followed her down the hallway to a room that had belonged to him as a child. It was once a dark room painted in shades of gray and blues with black furniture and broken toys. But Ginny had fixed it up, much to Severus' dismay; bright and colorful quidditch mobiles now hung from the ceiling. Little figures on broom sticks circled around one another on his ceiling making him duck every once in a while. There were floor pillows and squishy things she called Beanbag Chairs everywhere in every color. Stuffed animals were placed on the window seat, little black eyes stared at Severus and he glared back. Julian smiled up at him and poked his chin to get his attention, Severus raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. Julian retaliated by raising Mr. Bear Bear up to Severus' face. Severus frowned and blinked down at the Bear.

"I hate stuffed animals."

Julian smile grew and he wiggled his way out of Severus' arms, walking over to the window seat where the army of fluff awaited his command.

"He likes them though." Ginny sat down on one of the large floor pillows and patted the spot next to her. He rolled his eyes but sat down next to her and laid down, staring at the quidditch field that was his ceiling. They lay there, saying nothing, listening to Julian muttering to the stuffed animals as he rearranged them.

"His birthday is coming up." Her voice was sleepy and tired.

He closed his eyes, wanting to sleep some more. "I know."

"My mother is throwing him a little party."

He frowned, "No."

"Why not?"

"Your family irritates me."

"But it's his birthday."

"And I'm getting him a bloody present, isn't that enough."

"You're getting him a present?" She asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"Well that's what one does, its customary to buy presents for peoples birthdays." He sounded slightly irritated.

"You've grown soft in your old age Severus."

"Fine then I won't get him a damn thing, satisfied?"

"What did you buy him?"

"I'm not telling you."

"But I want to know."

"It's not even for you."

"It doesn't matter. I still want to know. And you are going to the party, in regular clothes, and you have to talk to at least one of my brothers."

"I'm not going."

"But Julian would want you there."

"He wouldn't even notice if I were there."

"Yes he would, he would miss his 'unkey sewy.'"

"How many times must I ask..."?

"Please? I mean you are his Godfather, its only customary..." She trailed off as he glared at her for using his own words against him.

"If it will make you shut up then I'll go."

"Deal."

"I must be loosing my mind..."

"You still didn't tell me what you are getting him you know..."

* * *

She held her child on her lap, smoothing his hair down as he whimpered slightly. It was growing dark outside and she knew that he would soon be experiencing the change. But until that moment, she held him close.

She sometimes wonders what her life would be like if she had never seen Remus that day. But whenever she looked at her son she couldn't think of a life without him. Whenever she was on the verge of tears he would crawl on her lap and smile his innocent smile. His golden eyes would light up and he would ask if she would play with him.

Even on the day of the full moon he still managed to smile through the pain, through the sickening feeling that she knew he would go through. She wished she was the one going through the change instead of him.

He didn't deserve to be cursed because of her actions.

She sighed, glancing at Severus who was unrolling the sleeves of his shirt. He wore a black button down shirt with silver buttons. His robes were draped on the window seat, covering the stuffed animals that Julian had been playing with earlier. He sensed her staring at him, he stared back, his eyes showing no emotion.

She sometimes didn't know what to think of her former professor. He was still a rude, cynical, sarcastic bastard. But every once in a while he would do things that made her question him. Whenever he had been dragged to her parents house by her, he would always be vicious with her brother Ron and Harry if he was around. But they would always start it, he merely finished it. But he would always volunteer to help her mother in the kitchen, something that people rarely did. He was always polite to her and Molly Weasley absolutely adored him.

He was slightly disturbed when the Christmas after Julian was born he had received the traditional Weasley sweater. Her mother had picked a dark blue color that suited him nicely. What surprised Ginny was that Severus hadn't hesitated in slipping it on after he had unwrapped it, even though he still wasn't sure why it was sent to him.

Her father hadn't accepted her friendship with the Potions Master at first. She could understand since it looked rather strange to him that his only daughter was pregnant and now hanging around with a man who was older then her and her former professor. It didn't help that she refused to mention who the child's father was or why she had suddenly befriended the former Death Eater.

But Severus had won Arthur Weasley over by bringing him a small Television that had a built in VCR with a large manual as to how to take it apart and put it back together. Ginny had told him about her fathers fascination with anything that had to do with Muggles. He himself had started being interested in muggle things after the first fall of Voldemort. The Television was his and was once in the counter of his kitchen, he used it to watch Monty Python videos and the Discovery Channel while enjoying a cup of tea. Arthur had been delighted with the thing and had shown Severus the tool shed where he kept his battery collection.

Since then Arthur had excepted Severus, he had even told his daughter that he wouldn't mind having Severus for a Son in Law. This had made Ginny choke on her tea and cough violently for several moments. Thankfully no one had been around them when he stated that fact.

She looked away from Severus, shaking her head from her train of thought. She slowly stood, handing him Julian who was staring at him with wide eyes. The sun had set and the moon would be rising soon. There was an old crib that Ginny had once found in Severus' attic in one corner of the room. Ginny glared at it as Severus walked over and placed Julian in the middle of it. She wanted to look away from him but Julian needed her. She sat down in a chair next to the crib, staring at her sons bright eyes through the black wooden bars.

"It's alright baby, Mommy's here."

Severus took out his wand and pointed it at the crib, placing a cushioning charm on the bars so that Julian wouldn't hurt himself when he went through the change. He would only be in there until the change was over and only so that when he thrashed around he wouldn't bite anyone. Afterwards she would curl up with him on top of the many pillows and pet his furry head until he slept. Thanks to the potions that Severus brewed for Julian monthly he would still be the sweet little boy underneath all of that fur.  
Julian knew what was going to happen, even though he didn't truly comprehend it. He mutely handed his mother his Mr. Bear Bear, smiling bemusedly at his stuffed companion as he removed his shoes with the help of his God Father. Severus tossed them aside, giving the child a rare smile, reserved only for him. His mother then undressed him, he shivered as his jumper flew over his head, causing his hair to stand in every direction.

Severus smiled down at the child and tried to smooth his hair down, in vain though. He then waited until his mother completely undressed him and he handed her a blanket that was folded at the foot of the crib. The child wrapped it around itself, cocooning himself from the inevitable. Ginny smiled as he poked his head through the folds.

Severus took out his pocket watch from the pocket of his slacks. "Two minutes"

"Julian, always know that mommy loves you." She looked like she was going to start crying, but bit her lip and kissed her child on his brow. She pulled the chair up closer to the crib and held out her hand through the bars that separated mother and child. He slowly grabbed her fingers, wrapping his small hand around her index and middle finger. Severus stood behind her, ready to pull her away incase something went wrong. It had never happened yet, but he was always cautious.

Only a whimper escaped Julian. The potion helped with the pain, but it didn't diminish it. Ginny knew it hurt, she could feel her heart ripping in two as his little hand squeezed her fingers, bruising them, she'd have marks on them in the morning. But she didn't care about that. She felt her tears streaming down quietly as she watched helplessly while her child writhed in pain. Finally his grip on her fingers and his arm went limp. She saw the baby soft fur growing on his arms as his fingers turned claw like.

And then it stopped.

Ginny wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she felt Severus place a hand on her shoulder. His hand there gave her some comfort, some semblance of reassurance that she wasn't witnessing this alone.

This always made her feel better, but not by much. IT was moments like these that she felt that she could do this without her child's father. She had everyone's support on raising her child alone and she had Severus who always sat with her through the full moon. She smiled at Julian, who was now trying to wiggle his way through the blanket. She stood, helping the young cub to get free from the blankets. She picked him up carefully, cradling his small furry body close to her, gently hugging him close to her as she slowly sat down on one of the large cushions.

Severus at this point would quietly leave her alone with her child and her thoughts. He knew she needed to spend that time with Julian and he respected that they needed to be alone. He would usually go to his study and grade papers throughout the night and would join the exhausted mother and child for breakfast the next morning.

This time though, as Ginny curled up with Julian on the cushioned floor, she watched him as he picked up his robes, folding them neatly over his arm. His hair needed trimming bad, she had told him so the week before when she had visited him at Hogwarts. It was too long for him, it hid his face and was always getting in his way. His skin was incredibly pale, but then again she really shouldn't think that since her own skin was almost as white. His shoulders were broad but due to his narrow waist and looming height people couldn't see that he held incredible strength.

She always thought he was a handsome man whenever she caught a glimpse of a smile. Because he had the kind of smile that you knew was real and not plastered on his face to hide what he felt. But he hardly smiled. He usually wore no expression at all, making him incredibly hard to read. During the few years of their strange friendship Ginny had heard him complain about his nose. She really didn't see why though since she knew that no ones nose was perfect and Severus Snape was no exception. She knew that her own nose was a bit pointed and slightly to small for her face. She also remembered a story Sirius Black had once told Harry about when Remus was a small child when he saw his reflection in a trashcan or a dumpster and had realized how large his nose was...

And due to contrary belief, Severus was a kind man, once you managed to crawl around his sarcasm, his cynicism, his rudeness, and his utter hatred to those he deemed completely stupid. If you could look past that he was actually worse. But even deeper there was also a man who would carefully clean out Julian's scrapes on his arms and feet after the full moon. The man who would give Ginny a bite of his food just because she asked, ignoring the fact that she had her own food. The man who had given her a book instead of flowers like the rest of her family did on Mothers Day. And the man who would portkey in a moments notice to her flat in the middle of the night when Julian would get sick.

Over the last few months she had started missing Severus' company, although she wasn't sure if it was because she liked being around him or because she had romantic interests with the man. But she sometimes found herself wondering if there could be more between them.

So now as she watched him make his way across the room as quietly as she felt something inside of her break the routine that they had mastered over the last few years.

"Severus..."

He turned around surprised, raising an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue to speak.

Her voice was soft, slightly afraid of that he would refuse her, but she felt it was time to continue with her life.

"Will you stay?"

* * *

_You're where you want to be  
I'm where I want to be  
Come on we're chasing  
Everything we've ever wanted  
I Replace you easily  
Replace pathetically  
I flirt with every flighty thing  
That falls my way  
But how I needed you  
When I needed you  
Let's not forget  
We are so strong  
So bloody strong  
Come on home  
So come on home  
So come on - home, home_

Remus stretched before he unbuttoned his shirt. He was tired, his neck felt stiff and his back was aching. He walked over to his closet and took a plain black robe made of soft cotton. He slipped into it and stretched his arms over his head. He felt tired and sore but he knew that it could only get worse. Slipping into a pair of plain black slip in shoes he ran out of his room and made his way through the castle.  
In the entrance corridor he saw students in similar attire as himself walking through the big door. The sun would be setting soon and everyone was making their way out of town and deep into the woods. Remus saw Vincent up ahead of the crowd and he jogged up to him. Vincent smiled at him, pearly white teeth flashing in the evening light.

"Ready for the wolf?"

Remus closed his eyes and smiled, "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

Vincent looked up at the sky, the sky was red and pink and it was slowly getting darker as they walked into the woods. "I think that it's a different experience for everyone. I myself, sometimes look forward for it. Running through the woods with my kin, the soft earth beneath my paws, the smell of a scared rabbit as you chase him down... There's something freeing about it. I don't even mind the pain anymore."  
Remus just stared at him, letting his words absorb as they made it into a large clearing. The rest of the pack was spread out as they spoke to one another. Vincent walked to the middle of the clearing and everyone turned to look at him.

"My family, tonight we will be joined by a new member to our pack. I hope that everyone will except her and treat her with kindness." He nodded ahead of him and that's when Remus noticed the woman at the edge of the clearing. She wore the same robes as the rest of the pack but they were baggy and covered up the swell of her pregnancy. She looked scared, her green eyes were scanning the crowd. When they landed on him he smiled at her to show her it was O.K. She looked away, her head down, staring at the ground.

A few of the women went to her, she smiled shyly at them but she visibly relaxed. Vincent walked back to Remus and beamed.

"Fantastic, they like her."

"How can you be so sure? They just met her."

"I know my pack; they wouldn't have gone up to her if they didn't like her. Look, they're introducing her to everyone."

Remus nodded, watching as slowly everyone made their way up to her. The children were fascinated with her; they rarely saw anyone new.

"Come on, let's go say hi."

Remus followed Vincent as he went up to the woman. She seemed relieved when she saw Vincent and smiled at him openly.

"Lydia Monroe, this is my very good friend Remus Lupin, the Brit I told you about."

She shook Lupin's hand and smiled slightly, "Hello Mr. Lupin, very nice to meet you."

Remus smiled at her, "Nice to meet you as well Ms. Monroe."

She looked at Vincent then and started talking to him; Remus walked away glancing back at Vincent with a smile as he observed the way he looked at Lydia. He walked to the edge of the clearing, sitting on a boulder with his kneed propped up as he observed the people around him.

The smaller children were curled up on blankets together, cuddling up to one another like pups tend to do. They whimpered if they were away from one another and would eventually crawl over to the dog pile in the middle. The older children, mainly those that he thought were in similar states in small clusters of three or four against tree trunks and on top of one another. The older students were getting a fire going with their wands to light up the clearing, as the sky grew darker.

The adults were chattering away with one another, checking on the small children every once in a while, scolding the other children when they misbehaved. But he could see the love in their parent's eyes as the children apologized. He noticed one of his students hugging his mom before running off with his friends.

He sighed, it was so peaceful here, yet so hectic. He never grew bored with the packs little squabbles and petty arguments that ended by the time the next full moon was out.

Remus glanced at his friend and almost laughed as he saw the pompous look on Vincent's face. Lydia was laughing at him shyly, hiding her face with her hair.

"Why so alone Lupin?"

Startled, Remus flinched but looked up to see a young woman with midnight black hair and gray eyes. He smiled at her and slid off the boulder. He stretched and came up to her.

"I'm always alone Annette."

She rolled her eyes and looked up, "How can you be alone with a pack this large?"

Remus shrugged, "I still don't feel comfortable being here, although I love every one here, I still don't think I'm part of the family."

She shook her head but smiled at him, "But you are part of the family. If we didn't think so do you think my brother would have let you stay? Besides, you'll feel more at home once you settle down with a nice girl and have a few little cubs of your own, and then you'll grow old and be wrinkly with your mate. "

She looked on to where her parents were, arguing with one another, but both had smirks on their wrinkled faces. They seamed to enjoy getting the other mad. Remus smiled bemusedly. He had always wished he had gotten married and settled down like Annette described, but the only moments he had shared intimately lasted only the night. Maybe that's all he was good for...

"I guess you are right."

"Of course I am silly. I'm always right."

"No one can always be right."

"Well, I guess I am the exception."

"You are as annoying as your brother."

"I'm not annoying, and don't compare me to Vincent. I'm too normal to be compared to my brother."

Remus laughed and they started walking to where Vincent stood, amidst the males of the pack. They were laughing at something when they noticed Remus, they drew him in and he looked to Annette for help. She smiled and walked away, he followed her with the corner of his eyes until she was out of sight.

He turned his attention back to Vincent and the other males of their strange town. He felt a bit uncomfortable talking to them but soon he was drawn into the discussion on the American team making the world cup.

Eventually the conversation died down as they sensed the moon rising, they all looked up, watching, waiting for the first rays of the moon.

Remus felt like something was crawling up his spine as the first rays became visible. The men wondered over to one side as the women went to another. Remus could feel his face elongating as his bones stretched out. Remus looked down at his hands, his skin stretched out as his hands turned claw like. The pain of his bones twisting and stretching was blinding, he could feel his eyes watering and he fought back a sob as he fell to his knees. The robe slipped off of his shoulders and he fell forward onto his claws. He fought back the urge to claw at his own face as his spine stretched out completely. He looked through his deformed fingers and watched as those around him stretched out their limbs and howled at the moon.

It was at this moment, when the pain was almost unbearable and the moon looked hauntingly beautiful, that he always felt the same. Like an outsider, taking part of something that doesn't belong to him, but he desperately wished it was otherwise. Their forms weren't awkward as his was, they were graceful creatures that emanated raw power. His form was nothing compared to theirs; his fur was a dark gray color, like dust and ash, while theirs was the color of the moon itself, silver white, gleaming a pale blue color. He was envious at times of their white fur and gleaming gray eyes, but he never voiced his feelings because he knew they were pointless and petty. So for that brief moment, right before conscience thought leaves him and the wolf takes control of his weary mind, his loneliness grows and he feels like he's going to scream.

The scream comes in a form of a howl, the harsh brutal sound comes from somewhere inside of him. He is the first to cry out into the night, soon they all join in. He howls for his loneliness and for the ache inside of him that doesn't seam to leave him. But in his wolf form, he doesn't understand these strange feelings. He whimpers, wishing to know how to make the hollow feeling go away.

He feels a nudge on his side, soft and prodding. He stares at a snow white female wolf, her eyes are gray and they shine like the moon itself. She moves away from him, staring at him as she does so, and then she runs. He chases after her, feeling the soft earth beneath his paws, the smell of a running water through the trees, and the smell of fresh pine needles scattered around the ground. He forgets about the ache inside of him as he chases after the female. He could easily move ahead of her, but that wouldn't be as fun as chasing her through the twists and turns of the forest.

He felt like he could chase her forever.

* * *

_Blue light falls  
Upon your perfect skin  
Falls and you draw back again  
Falls and this is how I fell  
And I cannot forget  
I cannot forget  
Come on home  
So come on home  
But don't forget to leave_

His eyes open slowly, cautiously, he could feel the beginning of a migraine at his temples. He could feel the morning dew from the grass around him clinging to his bare skin. His eyes focused and noticed how blue everything looked, it was right before sunrise and an effervescent glow emanated from the branches above him. He groaned, feeling tired and sore all over. He never wanted to move from his little patch of earth. He was still shaking from the aftereffects of the change. His nerves were screaming in pain but he ignored it as best as he could. He stretched his toes first, he could feel the dirt that clung to his feet as he did so. His hands were also caked in dried mud, he must have passed by the river. He scratched his head, feeling the dried leaves clinging to his hair.

He took a deep breath and almost choked, he had forgotten how sensitive his nose was and he could smell the dew, the leaves that clung to his body, the rabbit about 20 feet from him, and sex. He closed his eyes, praying to Merlin and even Morgan Lefay herself that it wasn't coming from him and that his nose was lying and that this was all just a strange dream. But as he felt someone stir next to him he knew that he had probably done something he shouldn't have. He twisted his head and opened his eyes slowly.

She smiled slowly at him, still half asleep and sore. "Good morning Remus."

Remus swallowed hard, feeling like he was going to be sick. 'Why her?' He thought, 'Why not someone else in the pack?'

He felt horrible now as he stared at the face of Annette Farin, her blond hair flared around her, creating a pale halo. Her tanned skin glowed in the morning light. She looked beautiful. And as she turned on her side, her body flushed against his, he felt like he could cry.

And he couldn't comprehend why.

She was a goddess, pressed against him, in all her glory. And all he could think is how wrong it felt.

"Morning'" He said in a hoarse voice, feeling dizzy, feeling sick, feeling like he wanted to scream.

Her smile grew, he watched as she licked her lips. "Come on, honey, lets go try to find our robes before everyone else wakes up."

He couldn't help but stare as she rose gracefully from the ground. He shoved himself up a little too quickly, blood rushed into his head to quickly and he stumbled. He flinched as she grabbed hold of his waist and held him up as the dizziness left him but the nausea remained. He could smell her scent, his scent, their scent all over her body and he fought the urge to shove her away.

Keeping an arm around his middle, she started leading him away from the clearing. He draped an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled in closer and he sighed.

'What did I get myself into...'

* * *

**AN:** Now to answer a few questions:

No Severus and Ginny are not together...coughyetcough as you can tell by this chapter I am trying to establish that so far they are friends. I know a few of you shuddered at the thought but I'm personally a fan of the impossible pairings. I happen to like them as a couple but then again, this is a Remus/Ginny fic so...yeah...

Severus is the only one who knows the truth behind Julians father. Even if she hadn't told him I'm pretty sure he would have figured it out. He is a very intelligent man.


End file.
